Amnesia
}} Amnesia, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente a la banda 5 Second Of Summer. Es interpretada por Chicos de New Directions con solos de Facundo. Contexto de la Canción: Desconocido. Letra de la Canción: I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted I thought about our last kiss how it felt the way you tasted and even though your friends tell me you're doing fine and you're somewhere feeling lonley even though he's right beside you when he says those words that hurt you do you read the ones i wrote you? Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause i'm not fine at all The day you told me you were leaving I remember the make up running down your face and the dreams you left being, you didn't need them like every single wish we ever made I wish that I could wake up with amnesia Forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you and the memories i never can't scape 'Cause i'm not fine at all The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone I admit that i like to see them all alone i fell alone All my friends keep asking why i'm not aound It hurts to know you're happy and it hurts that you're not mine It hurts to hear your name when i haven't seen you in so long It's ilke we never happened, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause i'm not fine at all I remember the day you told me you were leaving I remember the make up running down your face and the dreams you left being, you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made I wish that I could wake up with amnesia Forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you and the memories i never can't scape If today i wake up with your right beside me like all of this was just some twisted dream I'd hold you closer than i ever did before and you’d never slip away and you’d never hear me say I remember the day you told me you were leaving I remember the make up running down your face The dreams you left being you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever had I wish that i could wake up with amnesia Forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you and the memories i never can't scape 'Cause i'm not fine at all Videos: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo One Step Closer Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Facu